Romans VS Ninja
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Major AU! Naruto always dreamed of being the ultimate Ninja and the ultimate Hokage! But what if ninja's become another 'flavor of the month? What if the next 'big thing' comes along? What if all his hopes and dreams...becomes obsolete before the might of the roman empire? Inspired by Madhat886.


**Romans v.s. Ninja**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

 **AN: Let me be clear, I LOVE Madhat886's stories- I have some issues regarding his over-use of sex-scenes and bashing of my religion -but other then that I LOVE his stuff. And I strongly recommend that you all give his stories a shot. This is NOT a hate fic directed at him. I simply want to take an idea of his and take it into a different direction.**

 **And for those who are pro-Ninja. Look, at first the Romans will dominate them with superior technology, but please be patient. After the time skip, things will start to get a bit more even...**

...

Julius Ceaser was stunned by what he'd just witnessed. Mere seconds ago he was about to be savaged by dozens of armed senators including his most trusted ally Brutus...but now his attackers all lay dead at the hands of a most frightful creature.

Slenderman turned to him, **"Right, your safe now. But here's some other 'treats' for you."** He inexplicably summons up two very surprised looking men

Slenderman gestures to Martin Padway **(1)**. **"That guy is a natural leader and has a lot of ideas I guarantee you'll want to listen to!"**

He then gestures to Augustus Sinclair **(2)**. **"Not only have I stuffed his bags with all sorts of useful goodies from his previous dwelling, but he's also fairly brilliant in his own way. Bit of a shyster, but I think you'll find him useful."**

 **"Oh, one more thing"** , He hands a still stunned Ceaser three books; Rome: Why it failed, The Book of Eleven Hours **(3)** , Hitchhikers guide to the galaxy **(4)**. **"A little light reading for you."**

Before Ceaser can FINALLY find his courage...the eldritch abomination vanishes without a trace...

...

Slenderman alters the geography of the world to a large degree, **"Now to just sit back and watch..."**

...Hundreds of years later...

"I'm going to be the greatest Hokage ever! Dattebayo!" Shouts an excited orange Ninja as he and his team go on their first C-rank mission...

Meanwhile, in the land of waves...

Commander Armacham **(5)** watched from the deck of his ship. His ship was but one of many in the first wave. "What's the situation?" He demanded from his scout.

"Sir, all troops are ready to mobolize! Our agent has also contacted Zabuza and convinced him to switch himself over to our side. And our scouts have eye's on Gato and the 'damiyo' of wave." He says that last bit sarcastically. Understandable considering Gato killed off the prim branch of that royal family and replaced with a distant cousin as a puppet leader.

The Commander smirked, "We pull this off, we win the beachhead we need and a major PR victory with the locals." He turns to his troops, "Ladies and Gentleman...the invasion of the shinobi nation begins now...FOR THE GLORY OF ROME!

 **FOR THE GLORY OF ROME!**

…III...

 **(1): Protagonist of 'Lest Darkness falls', very good book I strongly recommend you all read.**

 **(2): A character from Bioshock 2.**

 **(3):A book of spells From the Wanderer's library.**

 **(4): real one, not the fictional one...although that's good too.**

 **(5): Phase Commander from F.E.A.R.**

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
